


Barnaby finds strength

by Khalid



Category: Harry Potter - Hogwarts Mystery (app game)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In Bed Together, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: You’ve been friends with Barnaby long enough to know he has a tragic past. This Christmas, you reach out to help comfort him.





	Barnaby finds strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is an underage fic. As such, it’s not going beyond what is written here, all implications of anything more are up to the reader.
> 
> I honestly waffled in making it G rated but figured bed snuggles upped the rating a bit.
> 
> Also, I’ve never done reader insert so I apologize if it is a bit clunky but that’s really the only way I could figure out how to have a story with Barnaby and my OC.
> 
> And yes I wrote the OC in as a male Slytherin. But he shares a dorm and a common room so that’s the only way.
> 
> Finally, I do appreciate comments, I don’t know if I’ll do anything else in this game verse, but one really can never say.

Barnaby is sitting with you are on the common room couch in front of the big fireplace. It’s Christmas and you both stayed at Hogwarts. Neither of you really had much to go back to.

“Happy Christmas, Barnaby”  
“Yeah, you too…” he seems nervous, preoccupied.  
“Well what are you going to do for Christmas?”  
“Oh… I don’t know just the feast I guess?” He looks confusedly at you… some sort of deeper thought obviously torturing his mind.  
“Well… we could hang out, if you want? Go outside or something… maybe Professor Kettleburn has some animals that need help in the winter!” You grin, excited anticipation of the great idea… Barnaby loves animals, certainly that will cheer him up?  
His face clouds over, turning back to the fire. “Yeah I guess we could do that…” what is it that Barnaby wants to do? You try to ask, but he is a closed book. Finally, you remember you had a present from him.   
“I know it’s not Christmas yet but… maybe it will cheer you up?” You try again. He smiles openly, a moment of joy on his moody features. He gently takes the package, considers it a moment, and sets it in the table.   
“I think… I’m going to wait for tomorrow. Let’s go see the animals?”   
You grin and go to get your heavy cloak and dragon hide gloves. The gloves turn out to be unnecessary because the creatures that need help are a group of young bowtruckles. Their bark hasn’t gotten thick enough to get them through the cold part of winter but they want to leave the greenhouse to play in the snow. Barnaby eagerly starts dressing them in tiny wooly jumpers and scarves, you get the dubious task of trying to figure out how to put a fluffy hat on their head leaves. Watching the little creatures frolic in the snow and taking the littlest ones,shivering, back inside to warm up in a bath, makes you laugh and appreciate the simple joy of seeing Barnaby cheer up.

You don’t know what all his demons are, but you hope that a gift and some company can at least chase them away for a little while.

That evening, back in front of the fireplace, Barnaby surprises you by carefully taking your hand. He looks right into your eyes and tells you that this has been a really great Christmas and he hopes you can spend it together every year from now on. 

“I hope so too” you smile at his open face.   
“I’m sorry for earlier… it gets lonely this time of year for me…”  
“It’s ok, I understand” you reassure him.   
He blushes slightly and looks at the fire.   
“I really fancy you, I wanted you to know that…”  
You are not surprised at the admission, and kind of glad that he feels similar. You tell him as much with only a moment to gather your thoughts.  
He leans forward toward you and there in front of the fire you get your very first kiss. It’s everything you imagined.

At night, you hear Barnaby whimper in his sleep. It’s sort of typical, and you always worried about him before. Some damage just goes too deep… this time feels different though, you’re together now. You’re not sure what the future holds for a couple of teenage wizards whose families were labeled as trouble… but you want to help him, whatever happens. You slip out of bed and step toward his curtains. 

“Barnaby!” You whisper, shaking his shoulder gently. His eyes open groggily, tinged still with the fear of a nightmare.   
“Was I being too loud?” He mumbles somewhat incoherently.  
Well, yes he was but… it was more than that. You want to help him. He asks if he can fall asleep holding you, it’s the only comfort he’s had in years.


End file.
